


Slippery

by Ladycat, OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Lazy Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god. Awake now, so awake now. Xander arched up, whimpering. "Evil," Xander said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

Xander felt as if his body was covered by a thin film of slime when he half staggered into the blissfully air-conditioned interior of his apartment. The cause of the slimy feeling wasn't actual demon slime, oh no. Instead, it was the result of way, way too much water in the air, combined with way, way too much heat, then being temporarily air-dried in his office before going out _again_ into the heat. He oozed into the bedroom where Spike was flung out on the bed, apparently asleep. 

"I hate you," Xander said without (ha) heat. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and started to untie his shoes. 

Spike cracked a single eye open, taking in a wet, sullen boyfriend. "Had a shower without me, did you?"

"There was no shower. I am shower free, and when was the last time I took a shower _with_ my clothes on?" Xander asked, and started to peel off his shirt and pants. "There will however _be_ a shower, and very very soon before I start to marinate." 

"Mm, marinated Xander. That with the soy sauce or that vinaigrette thing that 'bit is partial to?" He knew he was being a bastard, but then -- hey. Par for the course, that was.

"I hate you," Xander repeated as he kicked his pants off and peeled out of his shirt. "I stink, I'm hot, and I'm tired," he complained, and crawled over to Spike, and laid on top of him. "Mmm, room temperature vampire." He kissed Spike, before he could start squirming, or say anything. 

Spike made a disgusted noise, wiggling out from under Xander before the kiss was finished. "Pah!" he spat, working his mouth disgustedly. "You taste like the underbelly of a fish, mate, and don't ask me how I know. Up. Up up up with you. Brush your teeth while I start the ruddy shower. Now!"

Not waiting for agreement, Spike shimmied out of the boxers he'd slept in and headed for the bathroom.

"Well hey, you're the one that liked the idea of me being marinated," Xander said, flopping out of bed to follow Spike into the bathroom. Obediently (Xander preferred to think of it as "compliantly") Xander saw to it that his mouth was once more minty fresh and less swamp like. 

Spike didn't let the water heat too much, well aware at how warm Xander was already. "Said marinated," he quipped, holding his palm under the stream of water. "Not disgusting. Now, in."

He didn't bother -- again -- waiting for Xander to comply. Instead he waited until the final rinse had occurred and then _lifted_ Xander, depositing him under the luke-warm water and then climbing in after him.

"Gah!" Cool water hit his back, head, and neck, sluicing away the oily sweat. "Have I mentioned I _hate_ it when you pick me up like that?" He pulled Spike close, then walked him into the wall. "See, all minty fresh now," he mumbled as he kissed his mouth and then down Spike's neck. He nipped, because the breath-catch Spike always made when he did never stopped being fun. 

"You might've a time or two," Spike said, a little -- only a little -- breathlessly. "Still not sure why you think I _care_." He let Xander kiss and manhandle him for a little, running his hands up and down Xander's sides, over his back and through his hair, ostensibly to clean Xander of all the slimy dampness from outside. But mostly it was because Spike enjoyed touching Xander wherever and however he could.

Speaking off ... Spike waited until Xander reclaimed his mouth for a kiss before winking. "I still don't care -- but I'm willing to make it up to you," he said as he slid to his knees.

Xander's knees almost turned to mush, and his brain went blank except for the entire "oh boy, a blowjob!" neuron, which was exploding into an impressive fireworks display at the thought. "You _should_ care," Xander said. "Do you see me picking you up? No, you do not." 

Spike cupped Xander's balls with his right hand, left busy circling a growing erection and angling it correctly. "No, 'cause you're a human that's not quite strong enough to pick up skinny little me. If you could, pet, I bet you _would_ \-- you get off on thinking you're manlier than me."

That was just dying for a retort, so Spike quickly fitted his lips around the head of Xander's cock, sucking hard.

The oh boy a blow job neuron was joined by the "oh god Spike" and Xander _bucked_. "Spike!" he said, bracing his hands on Spike's shoulders. "Oh god," Xander said, incoherently. "Am to...fireman's carry two--" Spike did something with his tongue and Xander gasped, thrusting into Spike's mouth. "Months ago. You." Xander gave up trying to talk, and settled on moaning as Spike set out to make thinking -- and talking -- impossible. 

Spike had no idea what Xander was talking about -- but that was just about right. He worked the entire length of Xander's cock into his mouth, swallowing to milk out a quick orgasm. He wanted to play, later. To ensure the deal, he slipped hand behind Xander's body, fingering over his opening even as he massaged the head of Xander's cock with his throat.

Xander screamed, arching up, then collapsing as his knees turned to jelly. 

Spike caught him, extricating himself before Xander managed to behead him in a most unusual manner. "There now, love," he said, cuddling Xander until the panting stopped. "Starting to feel better?"

"Orgasms cure everything," Xander mumbled. "I think my brains dribbled out my cock though." 

"Good thing I like the brainless look. Stand up. Yes, up, lock your knees and stand up." Once Xander was mostly upright, Spike proceeded to wash him, rinse him, and bundle him into a towel. "No sleeping. You hear me, prat? No sleeping till I've gotten my end away, too."

Xander snickered. "Evil, selfish vampire," he mumbled as he was manhandled into the bedroom. "You want me to stay awake, you're gonna have to _work_ at it."

Spike immediately ran the backs of his nails over that one spot on the inside of Xander's thigh, the one that was so close to his balls but wasn't quite, and always, _always_ turned Xander on.

Oh god. Awake now, _so_ awake now. Xander arched up, whimpering. "Evil," Xander said. 

"Yup. On the bed, pet. Now."

Xander flopped onto the bed, taking Spike along with him. They landed together with a thump that drove the air from Xander's lungs. The sheets were cool against his back, and Spike was oddly warm after the shower. "I like silk sheets," Xander commented, and tried to flip Spike over onto his back. 

Spike bracketed Xander's head with his hands, propping himself up. "Thought you might. Gonna give me an argument about how poncy they are, when we need new ones?"

"Who me? Would I do that?" Xander blinked innocently up at Spike. "I'm the good guy, remember? My _wallet_ might complain though."

"Did you pay for the last set?" Spike demanded, leaning down to nip Xander's neck until it turned red. "Cause I seem to recall you refusing to buy something so 'faggy'," another nip, "and I bought them my own self. And put them on the bed."

Xander squirmed, worming a hand down to awkwardly stroke Spike's cock. "I haven't referred to anything as "faggy" since junior high," Xander protested. "And that lasted only a week until Willow bullied me into stopping." 

"Riiight," Spike drawled. He wanted to close his eyes, arching his hips into Xander's touch -- but that'd give up the game far too soon. "What're you in the mood for?"

"Mood, there has to be a mood, and I have to come up with it?" Xander asked. "We do remember I orgasmed my brains out earlier, right?" He kept stroking Spike. 

Spike's legs widened until he was practically straddling Xander -- or would have been, if he'd been seated. "Means I'm still hot and bothered and unable to think," Spike said, trying hard not to moan. "Up to you how you get me off, then, isn't it?"

"Well, I _was_ going to try flipping someone onto his back, but someone wouldn't let me," Xander said. "How does a 69 sound to you?"

Spike pretended to think about that. "Too much work. And you give up to easily, Xander."

Xander pretended to pout. "You're stronger than me." He pulled Spike's head down and kissed him, nipping Spike's lower lip. 

Spike gradually lowered his body onto Xander's, rocking against the warm skin beneath him. "Promise I won't be."

Xander moaned, and rubbed against Spike, moving his hands to the small of Spike's back, sliding them over Spike's ass. He shifted again, and (successfully, this time) pushed Spike over onto his back. Xander straddled him, leaning in for a kiss. 

Spike relaxed into the bed -- oh, yeah, silk sheets were a smashing idea -- grinding up against Xander happily.

Xander nuzzled against Spike's neck, and kissed his way down Spike's body, stopping every so often to tease and tickle. "Anything in particular _you'd_ like, Spike?" Xander asked, spreading Spike's legs further. He bent down to lick and suck a patch of skin over Spike's hip bone. 

Moaning, Spike let his back arch, thrusting himself towards Xander's mouth. He could say something thoroughly sappy right then, about how he really had what he needed -- but that'd turn this from fucking to love making, and Spike _didn't_ want that.

"S'you that had the awful day," he said instead. "Surely you've got something wicked planned for me."

"Mmm," Xander said, glancing up at Spike for a split second before spreading Spike's leg's further, and bending to suck the tip of Spike's cock, slowly sliding down. He squeezed Spike's thighs twice, warningly. _Don't move_ that meant. He went down further, sucking then swallowing.

Spike gasped, trembling as Xander deep-throated him. It wasn't something Xander particularly enjoyed doing, so Spike didn't ask it of him, often -- Xander compensating quite nicely in other areas. And it certainly wasn't the fucking Spike assumed he'd be getting.

 _Not_ that he was complaining.

"Christ," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh, hell, Xander -- "

Xander hummed, and sucked hard, bobbing his head, and doing all the things he knew Spike _really_ liked. Spike writhed and whimpered and _begged_ though Xander knew he'd never admit to it later. Xander swallowed again, and felt Spike try to _not_ arch up and start thrusting. 

Spike's mind was gone, vanished in a haze of pleasure as Xander used two years worth of experience to drive Spike absolutely crazy. "Oh, fuck," he whimpered -- whimpered! -- arching against the hands that held his hips down. "Xander _please_!"

Xander fought a battle with the corners of his mouth to keep from smirking -- he wasn't quite successful -- and that messed up the suction he had going, not that Spike was in any position to really notice. Xander let his teeth brush gently over the shaft of Spike's penis. 

Spike let out a pure tone of pleasure and then shuddered hard as he came into Xander's mouth.

"Hell," he rasped when he was finally still, Xander licking him clean contentedly. "Not sure I want you to fuck me, anymore."

"Oh, you wanted to be fucked? I think I can manage that, _now_ anyway," Xander said, and draped himself over Spike's body. He very deliberately rubbed his half hard cock against Spike. "Ever heard of recovery time?" 

"Not sure I have any," Spike lied, knowing full well that after another few minutes passed he'd be ready and anxious. Now, though, he wanted to lie there and try to find the pieces of his mind. "You fucked it out of me."

"Not _your_ recovery time, you dork," Xander said, nipping Spike's neck. "Mine."

"Don't have a recovery time," Spike said. "Have a 'Spike, don't touch me, leave me alone' time. S'different."

"Who are we talking about here? Because I definitely think I have a recovery time."

Spike leaned up for a short kiss. "I'm loopy, pet. That's all."

"Well, we knew _that_ ," Xander said, and kissed back. "Loopy, barking, cracked, bonkers, possibly punch drunk..." 

That called for retaliation. Waiting a moment for his brain to coalesce, Spike's hand darted out, zeroing in between Xander's cheeks. The lower ones. The recovery time he knew he didn’t need shortened to nothing when Xander’s eyes went just a little bit wide, a little bit pleased. "Which of us is getting fucked, now?" he growled.

"You?" Xander suggested. "Unless you want to do me?" 

Spike let his arms fall and glared. That wasn’t the right answer, and now Spike had no idea what they were really doing -- not that it was really a problem. He had a warm, horny Xander on top of him; Spike was content. "You aren't playing," he accused, pouting.

"We're playing?" Xander asked, giving Spike his innocent look. "What's my line supposed to be, then?" 

Spike growled but remained motionless beneath Xander. "I don't _know_ ," he ground out. He sounded pissed on the side of furious, but a lover would no better. They'd see the dilated eyes and the feel the erection that was growing heavy between his legs. "Thought you were gonna give it to me."

Xander grinned. "Oh, I will, but I'm gonna torture you a little first, since you got to stay inside with the nice cold air conditioner while I was out in the heat and humidity." Xander kissed the hard angry line of Spike's mouth until it went soft and swollen and warm. He moved down to Spike's neck, and sucked, intent on raising a hickey or two, even if they'd fade in a hour or two. "Lube's on the nightstand, grab it? I'm a little busy here."

Spike knew Xander didn't need to see his dirty look, but still Spike waited until Xander glanced up at him before finally moving. "Oh, I like this. I was all nice to you, wasn't I? Got you in the shower till you cooled down, sucked you off nice and sweet -- and me, it's grab the lube, too busy to be a little considerate."

Granted, Spike still _got_ the lube. And if his voice trembled and his breathing occasionally hitched during his tirade, well, it was only Xander who heard him. Xander who knew all the sweet spots and was intent on attacking each and every one.

"Dork," Xander murmured, and bit Spike _hard_ \-- though not hard enough to draw blood. He rubbed his still not quite erect cock against Spike. "Whine whine whine. I should make you suck me hard again."

Spike moaned, arching up, wanton. "Say that like it's a bad thing," he teased.

"Grab the bars," Xander growled into Spike's ear. "Don't let go or else."   
Spike made a show of hesitating -- though he knew as well as Xander that saying 'no' wasn't an option. Filling his eyes with insolence, Spike reached up and grabbed the bars of the headboard they'd been so careful about choosing.

Xander bit Spike again, then moved up Spike's body so that he was kneeling on Spike's shoulders cock dangling over Spike's face. "Get me hard," Xander said, trying not to sound breathless. 

"I thought this was about being nice to _me_." But Spike couldn't help the way he knew he looked then: wild and wanting, eyes too wide and breathing just a little too fast to be convincing in his disdain. He moaned in his throat as he took Xander's cock in his mouth, shifting so that Xander slid deeper into his mouth. God, he loved this. Sucking cock was always something an orally fixated vampire enjoyed, but here, with Xander, it was perfect. 

"Yes, like I'd be able to fuck you with a limp _noodle_." Xander groaned. It felt so good, Spike's mouth cook and tight and the suction just _yanked_ the thought right out of him. He had to restrain himself from fucking Spike's mouth right then and there, because that probably _would_ annoy the hell out of him. Xander pulled free with a wet _pop_ , and snickered at the wordless _whine_ of protest from Spike. "Don't make me gag you," Xander mock-growled, fumbling after the lube, and getting his fingers slippery with the stuff. He pushed two fingers in all at once, roughly. 

Spike gasped, bucking as he was breeched with a rough burn that did it for him every fucking time. His legs widened, knees pulling upward to give Xander more room. Eyes half shut as the burn became a line of agony -- and then settled into the pleasure of Xander rocking two slick fingers inside him.

Xander continued to fuck Spike with his fingers, adding in a third before leaning down to suck and lick at Spike's cock. 

Spike lost himself in the sensations. He loved it when Xander played with him this way, his body stretched and pliant for whatever Xander wanted. He'd complain when Xander got seen to quick and easy, but privately he _loved_ how much Xander teased him, coaxing out orgasms that left his vampire constitution frizzed out and broken, unable to get hard despite non existent refractory time.

Of course, the game of "see how many times Spike can come before he's a whimpering wreck" never got old. Xander sucked hard, then swallowed, moving up as Spike bucked and screamed. 

The constant pressure inside him and the hot, tight suction around his cock were all the teasing Spike needed -- but it was really knowing that Xander _wanted_ this. To taste and drink him the way Spike loved to drink Xander that allowed Spike to arch up in a perfect bow -- and _not_ come.

Xander slowly pulled off Spike’s cock, smirking as he crawled up his body to kiss his mouth. "Hey Spike, remember that thing you used on me last week? How about I return the favor?" 

Spike kissed back absently, dazed by the need to orgasm. "Thing?" he murmured. "Er, right, thing ..."

Something cold and slick touched his arse.

His eyes widened, bucking up to get away from the toy before Xander could slip it inside him. It was a futile gesture, really, since Spike wanted it as much as Xander did -- but it was fun to play.

"Hey!" he cried, voice thin. "Oi, you promised you wouldn't!"

"Well, you know how everyone tells me you're a bad influence? They're _right_." Xander set the vibrator on it's highest setting. "Keep your hands on the bars, Spike." 

Gasping, Spike tried to hold still as Xander worked the toy in and out of his body. "Fuck off," he gasped, grinning.

"Well, eventually, but first," Xander held the vibrator against Spike's balls. "I get revenge." 

Spike moaned, thrashing -- although his body never moved from the 'position' Xander had put him in. 

Only when Spike had come a second time, eyes wild and body almost totally limp, did Xander push Spike's legs up to his chest and slide inside. Xander rocked a few times, brushing the prostate before slowly beginning to thrust. 

Spike was totally silent now, not breathing, not _thinking_ as he gave himself over to Xander's needs. He moved where Xander pushed him, responded to the stimulus he could understand, entire body focused on the slow glide of Xander's cock inside his body. Only a few moments of this and he was hard again, aching and desperate -- for Xander’s pleasure, rather than his own.

Xander thrust, long and slow, but picking up speed, feeling _his_ breath moving faster and faster, his heart distant thunder in his ears. "Move Spike, thrust with me," he said. Spike gave him a blurry, not quite there look. "C'mon Spike, _move_ for me."

The words were fuzzy, distant, but Spike heard the need in them. He began thrusting back against Xander, falling into a rhythm that made him hum and then groan with pleasure. "Xan ... " he begged. His cock, hard and wet, slapped against his belly each time he thrust down, taking Xander deeply inside him.

When everything was perfect, perfect rhythm, perfect tightness, perfect _everything,_ Xander came with a long, low groan, and lay there, still inside Spike. "Oh. Wow."

Spike _whined_ , animal and needy, bucking against Xander's softening cock.

"Not yet," Xander said, nuzzling at Spike's neck. "It's okay." 

It took several moments of petting before Spike calmed down enough to regain the use of his mind. "Taught you too well," he croaked.

Xander nipped Spike. "Don't make me inflict Sting lyrics on you, buddy, I am armed and dangerous." 

Spike groaned, trying to push his body up against Xander's --for warmth more than friction. "Come on," he begged. "S'twice now I've done you, pet, please."

"So you want to come three times? Your sense of fair exchange is severely whacked," Xander teased, but pulled out and rolled off so he could wrap his fingers around Spike's cock, and start stroking.

"Two," Spike rasped. "Knew you couldn't count ... greedy bastard."

"Two, and this'll be your third, you dork. I can tell I've apparently fucked your college edjamacation out of your head," Xander shot back. 

"Never went to college," Spike said, breathless. His hips continued to rub up against Xander's hand insistently -- he'd been a good teacher, but that didn't mean he was ready to call it quits yet. "Was for rich kids."

"Uh-huh," Xander said, stroking a little faster now. "So I guess I'm supposed to believe that the fake cockney accent is real?" 

"Didn't say _that_. Just that I didn't have a college education." Spike made to move his hands, questioning Xander with his eyes for permission.

"Did they have community colleges back then?" Xander asked, not quite facetiously. "Keep your hands right where they are." 

Spike grumbled, but obeyed. "No. Had private tutors most of my life, so I didn't get to go to boarding school -- Angelus would've had an easier time with me, if I had, probably. You too, for that matter." Spike wriggled his hips.

"Ew," Xander commented, still stroking Spike off. "Boarding school sounds scary. Okay, it also sounded scary in Nicholas Nickleby which I was forced to read my freshman year in High school." 

Spike choked out a laugh, thrusting faster into Xander's hand. "You've read Dickens? I'm flabbergasted. And you’re doing a crap job if I can _say_ flabbergasted."

"The English teacher that year was evil, what can I say," Xander said. "The only teacher who managed to make everyone feel guilty for not paying attention when he was trying to teach us how to use the old style of Thesaurus -- you know, the ones that aren't alphabetical." 

"I remember those .. used to have fun with 'em ... " Spike tossed his head back, not paying attention as another bit he'd rather Xander didn't know slipped out. Xander’s hand was rough and solid around his cock, addling his brain.

"Dork. Total dork. Next you'll tell me that diagramming sentences is a great way to spend the afternoon." Xander murmured, and nibbled on Spike's earlobe. The third time was usually the hardest, Spike usually too out of focus, and out of energy to recover quickly. 

Spike groaned softly, letting Xander touch him. "Nah. Never liked structure that much, just the words .. how they sounded ... gonna regret this when I'm sober, I think," he murmured.

"When you're sober, you're even more of a dork, so that doesn't matter." Xander nuzzled at Spike's neck, then bit down. 

Spike cried out at the bite, cock pulsing with the growing need to come. He could feel it in his belly, coiled and tight and laced with pain that made it perfect. "Xan .. "

"Dork," Xander growled, and nipped Spike again. 

Spike went rigid, finally coming with a groan that was nearly pain. Shuddering as he resettled onto the bed, Spike brought his arms away from the headboard and wrapped them around Xander's body, bringing Xander down heavily onto his chest. "Mm. S'not a record, is it?"

"No, but I was going for quality instead of quantity," Xander murmured, snuggling close to Spike. "I'm cooled off, your heated up...and all is good." 

"Mm. Sleep now? You interrupted my nap an' all, with you coming home grouchy."

"Wasn't grouchy," Xander protested. "Hot tired and slimy."

"You were grouchy. And demanding."

"Says the vampire who practically _carried_ me into the bathroom," Xander mumbled against Spike's chest. Arguing just for the sake of arguing was pretty much par for the course. 

"Well, you were grouchy. Was doin' my best to minimize the pain of dealing with you." Spike groped around, finding the blanket it and tugging it over both of them.

"Dork," Xander said. "Pizza, Thai, or something else?" he asked sleepily.

"Pizza. Later. You'll order." Blanket secure, Spike rolled slightly so they were both on their sides. "Not lettin' you spoon me again."

"Awww," Xander mock protested, before drifting to sleep.


End file.
